Class:Homecoming
by ThatKidBillie
Summary: In a strange turn of events Peter Parker moves to the UK and ends up at Coal Hill School, he is attacked by a strange being and ends up becoming acquainted with Charlie, Matteusz, April and the gang. Working together and finding more about each other they all grow a strange bond between them and face a deadly threat.
1. Peter

Peter Parker was a new student at Coal Hill Academy; recently moved from somewhere in America. When he arrived he wasn't exactly sure what he was getting into, it's just a normal school? right? Little did he know his whole world was about to become a whole lot crazier.

*Peter's first day*

End of first period and Peter isn't sure where to go next, frantically switching between looking at his timetable and where he's going he accidentally walks straight into another student.  
"Oi! Watch it nerd!" the rather dashing looking boy states.  
"O-oh i'm sorry i didn-" the boy interrupts Peter's apology  
"yeah! well don't do it again"  
"Sorry..." Peter grabs his stuff and heads off, desperately trying to find his class room.  
A pretty girl with long hair walks over to the dark toned young man Peter had just ran in to,  
"Ram that wasn't very nice, don't be so harsh on the new kid" she exclaims, he rolls his eyes and looks at her  
"Fine, but i swear if he does that again April i'll have him"  
"He didn't mean too Ram, he was just flustered and confused"  
"Okay babes, class?"  
The pair walk away hand in hand to their class, physics. With Miss Quill. They weren't sure how to feel about her, they knew of her and Charlie's situation but, she was still a-bit of a prick to them, even if it was understandable.  
They walk in and sit down, not realizing they were followed in by the new kid.  
Peter hesitantly knocks on the door and goes to ask if he has the right room.  
"Peter?" The teacher interrupts before he can even open his mouth "Yes, well sit anywhere you like, i don't care. Just do the work and keep quiet like the other humans"  
Peter silently walks across the room and sits down in the empty seat next to the younger looking girl, Tanya.  
"Keep quiet and we'll get along just fine. Everyone pisses me off, so don't take it personally." the girl exclaims. "Oh and yes i'm younger, very clever, advanced ahead. alright!?"  
Peter looked round rather confused, everyone was so odd here? He'd thought everyone would be polite and sincere? That's what's Britain's supposed to be like, right? Like in Downton Abbey, just modern-day? Then again, that is just a bunch of white people being nice to each-other so, not a lot of accurate representation.  
Later on, Peter ran into 2 boys making out in the corridor, he recognized them from class earlier. "Um, excuse me? You two seem like the most friendly people round here, can you tell me where the library is please?" The two boys smiled at each other and pointed Peter in the right direction, before continuing to kiss.

Time passed and Peter had been sat going through what seemed like the 100 assignments he had been given on his first day, totally oblivious to the passage of time. He looked up to find no one was around, he was the only person left in the library, the entire school infact. He often found time flew when he was working.  
Suddenly there was a strange noise coming from the other end of the room, like a tear? and a shriek? Peter couldn't quite decide what he heard but he knew it didn't sound good, he grabbed his things as quick as he could and ran to the exit, struggling to breathe in his binder, until he was abruptly grabbed and pulled backwards by what seemed to be some tentacle thing coming out of some sort of small rift in the fabric of time and space, Peter was a bit of a nerd so, he knew sci-fi.  
Suddenly he blacked out, all alone, locked in the school, with no one to save him...


	2. Quill To The Rescue !

*Charlie and Quill's house, Charlie's room*

The two boys lay there together shirtless, Matteusz stroking Charlie's hair and smiling down at him as they talk about anything and everything, gazing into each other's eyes hopelessly in love.

Outside the door, Quill is stood is debating to go in or not

"Ugh, might as well just go in" She rudely barges in on the romantics cute snuggle session, she pauses.

"Ew were you two-? Nevermind" The boys blush. "The worlds in danger and, well i thought you better come 'cause i need to protect you don't i?"

"Oh i'm sure i'll be fine, my boyf-" She interrupts Charles yet again,

"Nope. You're coming with, no arguments. Bring lover boy if you must. Now put some clothes on and hurry up."

Really, Quill needed the prince's help, not only because she can't use a gun but, he does prove useful, though she would never admit that to Charlie. She enjoys shouting her power to him and acting like she's in control too much, helps her to pretend she is, because really she's controlled by the arn in her head.

The boys run down stairs, slightly out of breath and ask Quill what exactly what the hell is going on.

"No time to explain, to the school"

She grabs her gun and runs out the door, Charlie and Matteusz following her trying to keep up.

"How can you run like that in those heels?" Matteusz questioned in his cute Polish accent, running behind her.

"I don't know, now can we keep on track" Matteusz apologizes and they arrive at Coal Hill.

"So, Quill. Are you going to tell us what is going on!"

"fine. i received some dangerous disturbances coming from the school. Yes i keep my own security system on the school, someone has too! I don't trust those governors no one ever sees."

"Oh, right then" Charlie looked at Quill confused and concerned.

"Come on, lets go"

Quill breaks through the school door with a hair pin and grabs a torch out of her pocket. They agreed Quill should handle the tear and the boys should look round, in case anyone was hurt.

They search round for a while then Matteusz finds an alcove, under the stairs.

"Shall we?" He suggests to his soulmate,

"Um, shouldn't we be looking for- ah well, later"

Charlie slowly leans forward towards Matteusz's lips and kisses him, he kisses him back and pulls him into the shadows slowly. They lock lips and kiss, making out under the stairs, Matt's hand on Charlie's behind and his tongue slightly slipping into Charlie's mouth both engrossed in the moment.

"Oy! You two, i found someone! Fat lot of good you were, ugh i'll never understand the obsession" Quill shouted at them from the direction of the library.

The boys quickly pull away and blush, then run towards Quill.

They go into the library and see a large tear over in the far corner and look down to see, a body. With a sorta squishy-looking claw like creature over their head as if it were feeding from the body.

"Kantrofarri" Exclaimed Quill.

"A what!?" Charlie questions her.

"Dream crab. Telepathic creatures that attach themselves to your brain, put you in a dream state and liquefy your insides to eat them. Probably too late, better leave him, oh well what a shame."

Matteusz looked at Quill, appalled by what she just said. He turns to his boyfriend then looks at the body,

"Wait...babes, isn't this the new kid? Who we directed this way earlier on? Peter, i think his name was?"

"Ah yes, new kid. Quiet one, seemed a bit of a nerd, probably likes Star Wars or something." Miss Quill had interrupted him again, "ah well, he's new. No one will remember him."

"No. We are saving him" Charlie commands. "I wont let him die, not another innocent new student."

"Fine, be all heroic again. You're not a prince on this planet you know."

"I know Quill, but i can at least help"

Charlie knelt down close to the boy, he couldn't see his face but from what he could remember he was quite handsome, he tried to figure out a way to save Peter.

"Quill, i'm going to need your gun."


	3. Dream State

Peter sat up and looked down at his hands, confused. Something felt wrong, he sorta felt as if he was dreaming but also felt incredibly claustrophobic? Like something was smothering him, yet he could see nothing.

He looked up and realized he was in the library still, he assumed he had fell and hit his head on a shelf. He got up and walked out of the library towards the exit doors, keeping his head down to get outta there, then he jolted his up and looked at his reflection in the glass doors...there was something on his head, a-a creature, like the one that grabbed him in the library! Peter hesitantly touched his head, nothing. He couldn't feel a thing. Peter's breathing started getting faster, his binder still hurting and his claustrophobia getting worse, something was wrong, Peter felt trapped and scared, he tried to pull his binder off but couldn't, his breathing got faster and faster when suddenly he heard voices. They sounded like the two gays from earlier, and the bitchy physics teacher? Peter couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He screamed for help, the voices became clearer. "Peter its going to be okay, we can help" exclaimed the dashing polish boy.

"For gods sake just shoot the thing"

"I-i can't. What if it kills him too?" Stuttered Charlie.

Quill gave him a look of pure irritation and evil, and Charlie closed his eye and pulled the trigger at the poor boy's head.

...

Peter woke up and looked at the huge squid thing that had just been on his head...

"W-was that? W-what is that?" Peter looked up at the 3 people standing over him, he grabbed his stuff, clenched it to his chest and ran out of the school as fast as possible.

"Well...he could've at least said thank you" Quill said as she turned her nose up slightly.

"The boys in shock, let him be" Charlie told her,

"Fine, anyway done now. The tear seems to have closed so lets go home, you two can go back to your love nest"

The pair smirked at each other and they headed home.


	4. The Next Day

Last night was weird. What was that thing? How did the cute boys seem to be fine with seeing an alien? Why are Charlie and Quill so close but equally distant at the same time?

Peter had just wanted a fresh start. He had started his T shots and got his name changed before coming so no one would question his identity and was ready to start at a new school as Peter, the boy. New start. But it was already going wrong, alien dream creatures? That was not what Peter was expecting.

*Bell Rings*

Peter rushes out of Class trying to get home as soon as possible without running into the boys from the evening before.

Until he accidentally crashes into the blonde figure figure in front of him.

"Oy! Dream boy, watch it!" Quill shouted at him

"U-uh sorry, Miss" The boy ran off towards the doors, Charlie and Matteusz looking at him from a distance, they decide to follow Peter, Charlie thought they may need to talk to him about last night.

They followed him to an alleyway just a short way from the academy, Peter ran close to a wide red bin and collapsed behind it. He knew he was being followed, he has strong senses.

Charlie and Matt stand at the end of the alley, exhausted from running after Peter. The boys look up and see a flash of a red figure shoot up the side of a building

"Was that?" asked Matteusz

"I-i think so" Charlie replied confused but amazed.

Matteusz dashed to behind the bin, where Peter had been crouched down. Nothing.

Peter had vanished.


End file.
